Characters
� These are the Characters invovled with the Sonic Adventure series Main Characters Team Sonic *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Manic The Hedgehog *Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna Other Members *Queen Aleena The Hedgehog *Lucario *Mephiles (Hedgehog Form) *Amy Rose *Shadow The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Matrix The Hedgehog *Espio The Chameleon *Jet The Hawk *Thomas the Hedgehog *Oscar the Hedgehog *Kitty the Hedgehog *Nancy the Hedgehog *June the Cat *Molly Harper the Hedgehog *Noah The Hedgehog *Yin *Yang *Flora the Fairy *Dana Solo *Cammie Stewart *Sammy Nooken *Rocky the Rat *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Jur the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog *Cyrus *Phineas and Ferb *(Agent P) Perry The Platypus *The Resistance (2nd Dimension) Phineas and Ferb *Edwards *Hunt *Calvin & Hobbes *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Zack & Cody *Mr. Mosbey *London *Bailey *Woody *Moe, Larry, Curly, & Shemp (The Three/Four Stooges) *Laurel and Hardy *The Beatles *Abbott and Costello *Max Goof *Yugi Muto *Ed, Edd, & Eddy *Brian & Stewie *Rayman *Invader Zim *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Samus *Ike *Marth *Roy *Mr.Game & Watch *Kirby *Fox *Falco *Solid Snake *Pit *Ice Climbers *Lucas *Ness *Olimar *R.O.B *Slyvester *Tweety *Bugs Bunny *Granny *Balthazar *Dave Stutler *Aqua *Sonus The Hedgehog *The Oracle *Naruto *Sakura *Kushina *Zack *Karen *Drake *Lauren *Katherine *Miley *Holly *Veemon & The DigiHouser *Sophie *Stitch *Roger Rabbit *CatDog *Daffy Duck *Taz The Tasmanian Devil *Amaterasu *Brush Gods *Princess Mononoke *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Kitty Ko *Vana Glama *Sam Lawton (Desceaed) *The Mad Hatter *Rouge The Bat *Big The Cat *Team Chaotix *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey *Riku *Kairi *Aladdin *Ariel *Damos *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Misty *Alice *Batman *Cheshire Cat *The White Queen *The White Rabbit *Uilleam The Dodo *Thackery Earwicket The March Hare *Mallymkum *Absolem *Tweedledee & Tweedledum *Bandersnatch *Bayard the Bloodhound *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Jack Sparrow *Tarzan *Jack Skellington *The Beast *Mula/Ping *Simba *Timon & Pumbaa *Winnie the Pooh and his friends *Obi Wan Kenobi *Deviot *Garfield *The 10th Doctor *Earthwom Jim *Bender *Darkwing Duck *Professor Madison *Batman and Robin *Sgt. Keroro and the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon *Hinata Family *Koyuki *Momoka Nishizawa *Tai Kamiya *Agumon *Tsunade *Shizune *Kakashi *Hinata *Ino *Shikamaru *Chōji *Neji *Lee *Tenten *Wasteland Chesire Cat *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Gremlin Gus *Ruff *Dusty Tails *Dj Drake *Terk *Tentor *Tom and Jerry *Nostalgia Critic *Conan Edogawa/ Jimmy Kudo *Rachel Moore *Richard Moore *The Junior Detective League *Professor Agasa *Lion of Oz *Conkers *Laura (X-23) *IronMan *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Luiz *Charlie B. Barkin *Itchy Itchiford *Tenshia *Puss in Boots *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Top Cat and The Alley Cats *Natsu *Lucy *Happy *Erza *Gray *Scraggy *Ahiru *Liger Zero **Liger Zero Forms *Felix The Cat *Grovyle Pokemon Friends *Lugia *Luke the Pikachu *The Three Beast & Birds *Darkria *Pikachu *Piplup *Shiny Riolu *Dialga *Palkia *Girtina *Shaymin *Zack's Pokemon *Karen's Pokemon *Ash's Pokemon *Dawn's Pokemon *Brock's Pokemon *Mewtwo *Kyurem *Zekrom *Reshiram *Other Legendary Pokemon Villains The villians and foe that Sonic and his Friends have to out wit *Dr. Eggman *Eradicus *Demon Silver *Zomba *Sophie Anne *Shere Khan *Captian Hook *Jafar *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Misteress Nine *Hades *Urusla *Clayton *Duke of Owls *Pete *Marcus *Zero *Team Rocket *The Red Queen *The Jabberwock *Knave of Hearts *Scar *Black WarGreymon *Mephiles (Crystal Form) *Organization XIII *Maggie the Hedgehog *Myotsimon *Dusknoir *Darth Maul *Lord Zedd *Cyberleader *Dr. Nerfarious *Charman Drek *Thugs-4-Less leader *The Master *Dr. Facilier *Joker *Scarecrow *Negaduck *Phantom Blot *Wastleland Hatter *The Mad Doctor *The Wastleland Queen of Hearts *Mother Brain *King Hippo *Eggplant Wizard *Lex Luthor *Darksied *Nigel *The Fox Bandit